The field of the invention pertains to warning devices and signs that may be conveniently carried in an automobile and attached to the outside thereof in the event of emergency or disablement of the vehicle. In particular, the invention pertains to signs that may be conveniently attached to the exterior of a disabled vehicle to warn away other vehicles and to obtain help.
Signs and signal devices for automobiles in distress or for informational purposes are disclosed in the prior art. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,092 illustrates a collapsible free standing multiple flag sign and U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,152 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,961 each disclose smaller illuminated signs fastenable to a vehicle exterior. U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,748 discloses a magnetically attachable non-collapsible sign for a vehicle roof.
Also, disclosed in the prior art are inflatable illuminated advertizing and display devices as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,776,182 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,378 illuminated from the interior and exterior respectively. Inflatable illuminated airport signs are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,352 and highway barricades in U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,628. Other inflatable highway traffic diverters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,327 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,803.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,383,390 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,241 disclose tethered inflatable display and signalling balloons, the latter being fastenable to the roof of an automobile. U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,806 discloses a rigid illuminated triangular automobile roof top sign for permanent installation and U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,967 discloses a triangular collapsible temporary sign attachable to an automobile. An inflatable illuminated figure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,677, the figure having a separate pocket for the light.
Although many of the above devices are well suited for their intended uses, they are generally cumbersome and inconvenient when carried within an automobile. None appear to be suited for carrying, even in the collapsed state, in a small glove compartment and yet of sufficient size and stability to be useful when assemble or inflated. Sufficient size is required to provide space for lettering. Stability is required to retain the sign in place despite sudden wind gusts from passing trucks.